yo una niñera?
by Moonlightxxnight
Summary: Victor Nikiforv solo tiene 10 días para encontrar una niñera para su mimado hijo Yuri, antes de que terminen sus vacaciones, pero hay un problema, su hijo es un completo rebelde; yuri ha causado que todas sus niñeras terminen con depresión y todo parecía ir mal hasta que en su camino se cruzo Yuuri Katsuki, un pobre chico que lo único que quería era un empleo. [victuuri]
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Un largo y cansado día.

Yuuri quería morir, eso era seguro o que la tierra se lo tragará en ese momento, ¿aún tenía tiempo para buscar en Google la forma más rápida para suicidarse en un ascensor?, Esa idea sonaba más tentadora de lo que quería y podía soportar.

Apartó la mirada avergonzada de el sexy albino en frente suyo, mierda y más mierda.

—lo siento mucho, señor—repitio de nuevo inclinándose con verdadero arrepentimiento. Por dios!, Solo a Yuuri Katsuki se le ocurría correr con un latte en la mano para alcanzar el ascensor, pero también era culpa del sexy y encantador hombre ruso, después de todo, si él no le hubiese abierto la estúpida puerta a última hora no habría pasado nada.

—no te preocupes, no fue nada—dijo el albino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora,—fue mi culpa por abrir a última hora después de todo—rio divertido al ver la expresión del chico japonés frente suyo.

Yuuri se quedó un momento en silencio, tan nervioso que se le olvidó respirar por unos minutos ¿Era normal eso?.

—podría...—comenzo el chico carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención del hombre a su lado, él cual apretó el piso 3 en el elevador antes de ponerle de nuevo atención a Yuuri,—podría compensarte?—cuestiono el chico, Víctor quién hasta ahora sonreía quedó por un momento pensativo deleitándose con los bellos ojos chocolates ansiosos de Yuuri.

Por su lado Katsuki esperaba que el hombre le pidiera dinero para la tintorería o quizás para comprara una camisa nueva, rayos, no había traído mucho dinero ese día...ni ninguno otro, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que se había mudado a Rusia en busca de empleo y ya se le acababa el dinero que sus padres le habían dado como base.

El ruso abrió la boca listo para decir que no era necesario, cuando un tono de llamada bastante extraño sonó, Yuuri se quedó paralizado unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su celular el que estaba sonado, saco su móvil de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón dándole la espalda a Víctor quién curioso se acercó a Yuuri por detrás.

El japonés pudo identificar la voz de Pichit cantando una estúpida canción pop y su foto en la llamada, suspiró con cansancio deslizando el icono de un teléfono para contestarle a su mejor amigo.

—Pitchit en este momento estoy algo...ocupado—susurro Yuuri pegando el teléfono a su oído con vergüenza de que Víctor lo escuchará, sin darse cuenta de que el ruso no entendía japonés.

—es que es algo muy importante Yuuri!—grito su amigo con voz chillona.—es de vida o muerte, escucha ésto!, Estaba revisando unos papeles en mi escritorio como siempre cuando aparece un hermoso chico asiático, amablemente lo saludé y sabes que hizo?, Me ignoró, Yuuri, Yuuri!, rompió mi corazón en un millón de pedazos, por dios!, Creo que empezaré a escuchar a Adele de nuevo—le contó dramáticamente Pichit, Yuuri suspiró sabiendo que su amigo solo era demasiado dramático para ese tipo de cosas, bueno...para todas las cosas enrealidad.

—bueno Pichit quizás no conoce el idioma o pensó que no era para él el saludo—razonó Yuuri para tranquilizar al moreno de detrás de la línea, quién nervioso se rasco el cuello.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

—tienes razón, quizas fue eso... bueno...gracias Yuuri, siempre terminas salvándome de escuchar canciones emo, por eso te amo!—dijo volviendo a su actitud alegre el moreno, Yuuri suspiró, negando con la cabeza, dios su amigo nunca cambiaría. Eso era seguro.

—eso era todo?, Ya te había dicho que hoy tenía una reunión de trabajo, almorzaré por aquí si?, No te metas en problemas!, Nos vemos después—se despidió Katsuki.

Luego de colgar volvió su vista al ruso, que seguía a su lado mirándolo con curiosidad, Yuuri se sintió incomodo.

—disculpeme, que decía?—interpelo el japonés, avergonzado de la falta de respeto que acababa de hacer con ese hombre.

—ah?, Eh...que no era necesario ningúna compensación, aunque si me aceptas un café, sería amazing!—dijo Victor tomando las manos de Yuuri, pensando que quizás el japonés fuera la solución para ese problema, ¿Sería demasiado cruel aprovecharse de la amabilidad del chico japonés?. Mientras que el azabache pensando que era una broma, frunce el ceño.

—ah, claro...—acepto al final pensando que quizás Víctor quería que le comprará café.

Víctor sonrió emocionado, tomando las dos manos de Yuuri.

—te esperaré en el almuerzo entonces!—dijo emocionado el albino, ya que Yuuri le debía algo quizás podría ayudarlo con su hijo, ya que pronto sus vacaciones terminarían y la última niñera de su hijo Yuri, Lotte terminó con depresión...por alguna razón.

Ambos se despidieron, antes quedando a almorzar, Yuuri se despidió del extraño del elevador, para por fin llegar a su cita de trabajo como secretario.

Mientras Víctor iba hacía el otro lado con la intención de renovar su contrato como modelo.

Quién diría que un café cambiaría la vida de Yuuri y Victor.

—Katsuki Yuuri, 23 años, universidad estatal de Ditroit, tu currículum es bastante impresionante—dijo Celestino, quién era el jefe de la empresa leyendo la hoja enfrente suyo.—me interesa tenerte en esta empresa, ten, puedes ver el contrato y así trabajar para mi—dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, Yuuri quien estaba nerviosismo se calmó un poco luego de escuchar que lo aceptaba, tomando el contrato leyéndolo.

—me parece excelente, señor—anuncio Yuuri feliz de poder encontrar un empleo, pero también algo avergonzado aún por lo del chico candente del elevador, si ese hombre trabajaba en la empresa quizás fuera incómodo volver a encontrarlo.

—ten, firma aquí—indico Celestino, Yuuri tomó su bolígrafo de entre su saco y se mordió el labio cuestionando se su era lo mejor.

Al final decidió firmar con la empresa, ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

—nos veremos el lunes, Yuuri—dijo el moreno, feliz de tener a un secretario tan serio y joven como Yuuri.

—claro, adiós—se despidió Yuuri saliendo de la oficina, el chico se quedó apoyado en la pared viendo como Víctor (ya cambiado de ropa) salía de una oficina junto a una chica, cuando lo vio rápidamente se despidió de la pelirroja y se dirigió hasta él con una sonrisa de corazón, Katsuki suspiró pensando que esté sería un largo...largo día.

 **Nota de la autora: ldgkd por fin mi cerebro se dignó a cooperar con este fanfic :'v la portada me costó sangre, sudor y muchas...muchas...muchas...lagrimas ;-; espero que les haya gustado.** **-july:D.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: pedido

—hey~—canturreo Victor llegando al lado de Yuuri con una sonrisa peculiar con forma de corazón, el pobre corazón de Yuuri se agitó involuntariamente al ver la radiante foto de un ikemen como el albino.—justo esperaba verte...emmm—dubito Victor sin saber si aquel japonés le había dicho su nombre o no, Yuuri al ver la condición del albino se sintió nervioso por alguna razón.

—Yuuri...—Se presentó el japonés extendiendo su mano formal, pero Victor en vez de estrechar su mano lo acercó a su cuerpo dándole un abrazo.

Yuuri parpadeó confundido sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

¿Es que los rusos no sabían de espacio personal?

—mi nombre es Victor, un placer, espera...Yuuri?, Oh por dios tienes el mismo nombre que mi hijo, ¿No es emocionante?—cuestionó emocionado Victor, para luego separarse del chico y besar su mejilla.—bueno, vamos a comer, muero de hambre—dijo el albino sin prestarle atención al rostro totalmente rojo del Japónes, quién por un momento se quedó quieto sin salir de su estupefacción, cuando volvió en sí mismo se dió cuenta de que Victor ya no estaba en el pasillo.

Con un suspiro salió corriendo detrás del extraño albino alcanzando sus pasos cerca de la recepción.

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante italiana de la calle siguiente (por petición de Víctor), Yuuri al entrar se percató de lo lujoso que lucía el restaurante; de inmediato comenzó a sudar frío y se vio acorralado cual cerdito antes de ser convertido katsudon.

Estaba casi seguro de que Victor le haría pagar la cena, pues él se había "ofrecido" a comer con el mayor, ¿Cómo decirle que no tenía ni un penique?.

—que pasa Yuuri?, No tienes hambre?—pregunto el albino algo preocupado ya sentado en una de las mesas del centro tomando el menú de comida.

Al pobre japonés no le quedó de otra que sentarse muy apenado, sin saber decirle a Victor que no podrían comer en ese lujoso restaurante que tenía tan emocionado al albino, cual niño en una dulcería.

Cuando un mesero se acercó a ellos listo para anotar todo lo que consumirían sus clientes.

—buenas tardes, que es lo que desean pedir?—cuestionó el mesero con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

—yo quiero un espaguetti con salsa boloñesa, un fetuccini al pesto, pizza de anchoas con extra queso y una Coca-Cola light—pidió el albino con esa sonrisita de corazón que formaban sus labios.

—y tú Yuuri?—pregunto Víctor girando a ver al chico, quién pálido miro la carta y los precios de estos queriendo desmayarse en ese instante, quería ponerse a llorar como un bebé e que Victor lo consolará cual sugar daddy. Bueno lo último no, ¿O si?.

Negó varias veces desviando sus raros pensamientos.

—eh...solo agua porfavor—pidió el cerdito tímidamente removiéndose incomodo en el asiento, Victor hizo un pequeño puchero.

¿Tan mala compañia era que el japonés no quería comer?, El sexy hombre suspiró con tristeza mirando al bonito chico frente suyo sudar como un cerdito, de repente la imagen de Yuuri con orejas de cerdo y colita enrollada llegó a su mente fugazmente.

—buta—susurró Victor más para si que para el japonés quien confundido lo miró con asombro.

¿El albino le había dicho cerdo o quizás no sabía lo que significaba y simplemente lo repitió?

Fuera lo que fuera Yuuri se sonrojo de igual manera.

—lo siento, estoy sudando mucho?—preguntó acongojado el chico mirando el suelo con mucha vergüenza, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragará o algo.

—eh?, Eh no!, No es a lo que me refería, solo...recordé que un amigo me había dicho de un plato delicioso que se preparaba con cerdo en Japón—dijo Victor inventando una historia falsa para cubrir su descuido.

¿Estaba hablando de comida?, Yuuri suspiró sintiéndose en su terreno, él era un chico muy inseguro y que sentía que no sabía mucho sobre el mundo, pero si había algo de lo que conocía muy bien: comida.

Y es que Yuuri amaba la comida sobre todas las cosas del mundo, su madre siempre le preparaba comida en exceso (especialmente katsudon, que era su plato favorito, pero el que engordaba más) e eso se notaba un poco en la complexión del japonés.

—oh, si, hay muchos platillos que llevan cerdo, como el katsudon, el udon, algunas sopas, donburi con carne de cerdo, tonkatsu, todos platos muy delicioso que debería probar—dijo entusiasmado Yuuri, cuando de repente sintió su estómago rugir, de inmediato se sonrojo.

Victor ladeó su cabeza a punto de abrir la boca, cuando el mesero le dejó toda la comida que había pedido en frente de él y del pobre Yuuri quien tragó saliva hambriento.

—de verdad no quieres nada?—preguntó el albino notando como el bonito cerdito tragaba saliva mirando con apetito su comida, el japonés lo miró avergonzado negando varias veces.

Victor subió una ceja escéptico, tomó su tenedor de plata enrollando la pasta, para luego acercar el tenedor a la boca de Yuuri, quién gustoso comió el bocado de espagetti, sintiendo la salsa derretirse en su boca.

El albino al ver que Yuuri comió enrolló de nuevo el tenedor y le dió el espagetti de nuevo en la boca al japonés, quién gustoso abrió la boca para Victor.

—hay por dios, me estoy comiendo tu comida, lo lamento, eh y no se preocupe yo p.. pagaré todo—dijo Yuuri avergonzado, Victor entonces comprensión porque el japonés no había pedido comida: no quería gastar más dinero.

—oh, no, no te preocupes, yo te invite y yo pagaré, además quisiera pedirte...un favor Yuuri—dijo Victor parando de comer y mirando al muchacho frente suyo con seriedad,—como sabes tengo un hijo de 13 años, que se llama igual que tú, lamentablemente aún no he encontrado ninguna persona que lo pueda cuidar y me gustaría saber si podrías el sábado, prometo que solo será una vez y te pagaré por supuesto—pidió el albino con esperanza juntando sus manos con las de Yuuri mirándolo con ojitos de perro abandonado.

Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa, ¿Él cuidando a un niño?, No dudaba que era bueno con ellos, pero a veces lo ponían demasiado nervioso y podía tener una crisis o algo, pero al ver a Victor sintió que la debía algo.

¿Que debería hacer?

 **Nota de autora: hello it's me :v cómo están?, Yo mal :( ya volví al colegio y tengo menos tiempo para ponerme a escribir ;-; además me tardaré más en actualizar porque quiero estar a full con audaz (mi fanfic riren) :v así que eso, espero que aún así sigan leyéndolo. Los amo!!!** ***Buta=cerdo** ***Katsudon=El katsudon es un donburi cuyo ingrediente principal es el arroz y la carne de cerdo empanada.** ***Sugar daddy=1: Hombre que ofrece dinero o regalos a otra persona a cambio de compañia o favores sexuales.** ***Ikemen=un chico sexy y guapo (termino japonés)** **-july:D**


End file.
